icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Anton Babchuk
Ukranian & Russian | nationality_2 = RUS | birth_date = | birth_place = Kyiv, Ukrainian SSR, USSR | draft = 21st overall | draft_year = 2002 | draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks | career_start = 2002 | former_teams = Carolina Hurricanes Chicago Blackhawks SKA Saint Petersburg Ak Bars Kazan | nickname = Babs }} Anton Anatoliyevich Babchuk is a Ukrainian & Russian ice hockey defenceman currently playing for Avangard Omsk of the Kontinental Hockey League (KHL). Playing career Originally from Kyiv, Ukraine, Babchuk began playing hockey at the age of 3. He began his training with the Sokil Kyiv junior hockey affiliate; a group which included fellow future Ukrainian NHLer Nikolai Zherdev. While participating in an overseas peewee tournament in Quebec City, Babchuk's team found itself competing against a team from Elektrostal, Russia. The rival team's coach, Ravil Iskakhov, took note of both Babchuk and Zherdev, and invited the pair to further their development with the Elemash Elektrostal hockey club of the Russian Major League, to which they accepted together. He was drafted into the NHL 21st overall by the Chicago Blackhawks in the 2002 Entry Draft. Babchuk made his North American debut with the Blackhawks affiliate, the Norfolk Admirals of the AHL in the 2003-04 season. Anton also made his NHL debut by seasons end appearing in 5 games with the Blackhawks. In the 2005-06 season, Babchuk was traded to the Carolina Hurricanes for Danny Richmond on January 20, 2006. Babchuk scored his first goal for the Hurricanes on January 28, 2006. He was also named second star of the game. Babchuk played in 22 games with the Hurricanes for the season and was a part of the extended squad of the Hurricanes as they became the Stanley Cup Champions. In the 2006-07 season, on February 6, 2007, the Hurricanes activated František Kaberle from injury, forcing them to send Babchuk down to the Albany River Rats. Babchuk was the only possible defenceman they could send down because he was the only one on the Hurricanes' roster that was on a two-way contract. The next day Carolina announced that they had suspended Babchuk because of his refusal to report to Albany. In 2007-08, Babchuck played in the Russian Super League for Avangard Omsk. On July 1, 2008, Babchuk re-signed with the Hurricanes to a one-year contract for the 2008-09 season. He led all Hurricanes' defensemen with 16 goals in 72 games. Following a contract dispute that lead to him requesting a trade out of Carolina, Babchuk turned back to Russia on 19 September 2009, re-signing with Kontinental Hockey League club Avangard Omsk. During the very first training day in Omsk he had broken the barrier glass at the "Arena Omsk". Career statistics International play Played for Russia in: *2000: 4 Nations Tournament *2000: 5 Nations Tournament *2002: U18 World Junior Championships *2002: 4 Nations Tournament International statistics References External links * * * Category:Born in 1984 Category:Albany River Rats player Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Lowell Lock Monsters player Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Norfolk Admirals player Category:Russian hockey players Category:SKA Saint Petersburg player Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Ukrainian hockey players Category:Ak Bars Kazan player Category:Avangard Omsk player